


Possessive

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A bit ooc maybe, Again, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really sweet at the end, idk it just kinda happened, maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Jigen's feeling a bit possessive on a job and Lupin really isn't helping.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say I'm not a writer so I'm just writing whatever that comes to mind that I think would make some good sex

Jigen wouldn't really describe himself as a jealous guy.

At least not until this time.

This time being Lupin dolled up as a beautiful woman to swipe the twenty carat diamond ring that some slimy rich douche had.

Jigen is to be the "bodyguard" of a "rich family's daughter", guarding Lupin 24/7, barely leaving his side.

And this let Jigen saw just how far Lupin is willing to go for a ring that could probably be spirited away with a carefully planned heist. 

He really don't know how Lupin's mind work sometimes. 

Generally, they have a pretty open relationship, Lupin don't mind when Jigen had some occasional hookups and Jigen don't mind when Lupin tries to get laid with Fujiko or some other girl. Their relationship is more about the trust and love they have for the other anyway.

But these lingering touches on the guy's chest, pressing as close as possible to him when they're going out for food, Lupin sometimes sitting on the guy's lap when he is discussing business with another company while Jigen just stands there, _couldn't_ do anything.

It made a part of him that he didn't know existed _pissed_.

It boiled his blood that his partner is so willing to just let that bastard touch him, grope him in the most inappropriate way in front of Jigen and laugh it off like nothing had happened.

This feeling got stronger the longer Lupin toyed with the billionaire, and it didn't help that this thing went on for almost _four months._

When Lupin finally made the grand getaway, announcing that he _got the ring_ while ripping off his disguise, which _why couldn't he wait until they have a safe distance between them and the guards_ , Jigen is so ready to blow off some steam.

The guards were quickly shot down by Jigen, while Lupin jumped out of the window and landed in his getaway car, calling for Jigen to hurry up.

Escaping was surprisingly easy considering the amount of guards they have, but his frustration at everything probably helped with that.

There's a sort of awkward tension hung between them in the mostly silent car ride, aside from the soft noise from the radio to distract Jigen from whatever the hell's going on with his mind.

The moment they made it into the motel room they're hiding in, Jigen pushed Lupin to the wall and kissed him hungrily, biting his lip and when the thief gasped in surprise, Jigen practically shoved his tongue down Lupin's throat.

Lupin moaned and kissed Jigen back eagerly, licking his way into Jigen's mouth, hand going up to grip at Jigen's hair, knocking his hat off.

"What's gotten into you, Jigen?" Lupin panted when they broke apart for air, "Not that I'm complaining, _mmgh--!_ "

Jigen cut him off with another kiss, and Lupin grunted when Jigen slipped his thigh between Lupin's, already worked up from the kiss.

Jigen broke the kiss in favor of biting on Lupin's neck down to the edge of his shirt collar, leaving a trail of hickeys behind, marking him. Lupin tilts his head, baring his neck and paws at the gunman's suit jacket, trying to get it off.

"Not here." Jigen says and pulled away.

Lupin whined when Jigen pulled away, disappointed from the loss of contact.

"You kissed me in the hallway first," Lupin grumbled, crossing his arms, "Surely you could get me off here."

"I could," Jigen says huskily into his ear, causing him to jump slightly, "But I'd much rather fuck you slowly and watch you fall apart bit by bit." He finished of with a lick and a bite to Lupin's earlobe.

Lupin shivered despite himself, and a blush made its way to his face all the way to the tip of his ears, Jigen rarely talk dirty ever when they fuck and these instances always startles him as much as it turns him on. Jigen grinned smugly at Lupin's glare.

With a forward tug at Lupin's tie, Jigen captured Lupin's lips and kissed him again, just distracting enough to lead him to the sofa and shove him down on it.

Lupin let out a grunt when his back hit the sofa as Jigen crawled on top of him, the thief pulled his partner down to kiss and bite at his lip while pulling his jacket off and loosening his tie, licking at his tongue as he snaked his hands under the gunman's shirt to wander over his back. Jigen growled into the kiss and swiftly slid off the Lupin's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. 

With one hand supporting his weight, the other trails feather like touches down from his chest all the way down to Lupin's belt, then up again, stopping on one of his nipples. Tongue still lapping into Lupin's mouth, stifling his moan when Jigen tugged on it.

"So responsive already?" He smirked against Lupin's mouth.

"You fucking _tease,_ " Lupin chocked out, "Just get on with it."

Ignoring him, Jigen kept his slow pace and kissed down Lupin's neck and to his chest, loving how Lupin melts into his touch, that Lupin's attention is solely on him at the moment.

Lupin suddenly jolted, fingers digging into the skin on Jigen's back with a strangled moan when Jigen bit down on his nipple, _hard._ The gunman then kissed and bit at the nub softly while his hand tugged and pressed on the other.

"Jigen, _please_ just--!" Lupin begged and buckled his hips, hard cock grinding against Jigen's tented pants, creating delicious friction between them, making Jigen groan.

Panting, Jigen lifted his head and looked at Lupin's lust filled eyes. He already knew his partner well enough to know what he wants, but he still wants to play with Lupin just a little more. He grinned slyly and mouth at the thief's chest. 

Sensing Jigen isn't going to let up on his relentless teasing, Lupin reached down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper in a desperate attempt to try to get some attention on his aching member.

Lupin already feel overheated and sensitive with Jigen's teasing touches that when he grabbed his dick through his boxers is enough to make his eyes roll back to his head in pleasure, tossing his head back with a silent moan.

Lupin lets out a confused noise when Jigen reached down an grabbed his wrists to pin them down above his head, but it quickly morphed into a breathless moan when Jigen's hand replaced his and pulled down his boxers, grabbing his dick and pumping once, twice.

Knowing Lupin's already on edge as it is, Jigen kept an eye on him, waiting for the moment when the muscles of his stomach tighten. Lupin moaned and then inhaled sharply, his legs tensed and his toes curling in his dress shoes. Jigen instantly gripped at the base of his cock. 

" _Jigen--!_ " Lupin gasped, every muscle in his body tensed. Jigen's grip on Lupin's wrist tightened as his back arched off the sofa from the waves of pleasurable pain from a denied orgasm.

Jigen licked his lips and watched with half lidded eyes, keeping his grip on the base of Lupin's cock while Lupin moaned and whimpered, aching erection bright red at the tip, leaking pre cum.

After a few moments, when Jigen think that Lupin has calmed down enough that he wouldn't immediately cum at the slightest simulation, he relax his grip. Lupin is still trembling a bit with a thin sheen of sweat, a frustrated look and a brilliant flush on his face, breathing heavily.

"... Why did you do that?" Lupin breathed, body still tense, halfheartedly glaring. Jigen had to fight to keep from looking a little too pleased with himself at this reaction. 

"It'll feel way better if you preserve it." Jigen says, chuckling slightly when the thief rolled his eyes. "Besides, I still wanna fuck you."

"You better hurry up then." Lupin chides.

"Keep that up and you won't get to cum later." Jigen warned, though they both know there's no weight behind that threat. 

The gunman released Lupin's wrist and pulled down his pants, just enough to expose his ass. Making Lupin hiss when the belt slid over his oversensitive cock.

Jigen reached into Lupin's blazer and digged around his inner breast pocket. Purposefully brushing against Lupin's nipple just to hear his breath hitch and fishing out the bottle of lube he _knows_ Lupin keeps there. He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it up.

When Jigen reached down his slick fingers to Lupin's entrance, the thief pulled him down to a kiss, moaning into his mouth as Jigen slipped two digits in at once. Tongues lapping against each other as Jigen's fingers fuck into Lupin, filthy wet sounds and muffled moans filling up the quiet motel room.

Lupin snapped away from the kiss and gasped through clenched teeth when Jigen's fingers accidentally pressed on his prostate. Jigen laughed quietly against Lupin's neck when he eagerly thrust down at Jigen's hand, trying to get him to hit that spot in him again. 

"Careful, or I might need to delay it again." Jigen says, if a bit breathlessly. Though Lupin's hips stuttered and slowed down, obviously not wanting to be denied another orgasm again.

He feels Jigen reaching over for the lube and shivered when he felt the cold liquid being poured directly on where Jigen's fingers and his entrance are connected, before Jigen shoved the third finger in, making Lupin squirm at the feeling.

After a few more slides of Jigen's fingers and a couple of muffled groans from Lupin, "... Enough already," The thief says in a strained voice, "Give it to me, I want it."

Jigen can feel himself getting more light headed, if it's even possible to _be_ more light headed, as all the blood in his brain rushed south. He promptly pulled his fingers away, making Lupin groan, and went to unbuckled his belt, when his partner reached his hands down.

He made quick work of the belt, pulling it from the loops and dropping it on the carpeted floor. Unzipping Jigen's pants and pulling his briefs down in one motion.

"Gimme the lube, Jigen." He slured as he grabbed the gunman's dick. Jigen let out a strangled gasp when Lupin poured the cold lube on his cock, a whole body shudder when his warm hand slicked it up, biting his lips to stifle a moan at the sudden change in temperature. 

After a few strokes at Jigen's cock, which had him panting and groaning, the gunman grabbed Lupin's wrists and pinned them on both side of Lupin's head, startling him.

When Lupin looked up at Jigen, he's wearing a sharp grin, and lupin can feel his expression change to a similar one.

"So?" Lupin began, voice low and breathy, staring at Jigen, pupils almost swallowing his irises, "What are you waiting for?"

As soon as he finished the sentence, Jigen thrusted roughly into Lupin, making him inhale sharply at the sudden fullness. Even with the preparation, it's a big difference between his fingers and his cock.

Jigen didn't even let Lupin have the slightest bit of chance to adjust to the unexpected intrusion before roughly fucking into him, grip tightening on Lupin's wrist, trying to find that spot inside him that make him see stars.

At this point, both of them still have most of their clothes on, sweaty clothes sticking to their backs, which makes the white hot pleasure all the more heated.

It took them a while before finding the perfect rhythm. And when they did, everytime Jigen snaps into lupin, his cock would grind into the spot, reducing lupin to a moaning and whimpering mess in a matter of seconds. At the same time, his cock was squeezed between them two, and every thrust from Jigen would cause the gunman's tie pin to scrape against his cock--

" _Jigen--_ I'm gonna--!" Lupin cried out as his back arched off the sofa again, cumming hard, thick trails of hot cum oozing on both of their dress shirt.

Jigen moaned openly at the sudden tightness around his cock and thrust his hips forward haphazardly and with a bit of desperation in it, breathing frantic and uneven. 

Having just cummed and still reeling from the pleasure of it, feeling overly sensitive, with Jigen still pounding into him almost feels too much, Lupin winced at the feeling.

" _Lupin--!_ " Jigen gasped out, hips stuttered and the sudden feeling of hot wetness bursted inside Lupin, making Lupin hiss. Jigen relaxed his grip on Lupin's wrist and fell on top of him, spent.

For a few moments they just laid there, listening to each other's laboured breaths, trying to reboot their fucked out brains. 

"... You're heavy." Lupin groaned, having somewhat regained the ability to do some basic tasks.

Jigen nodded slightly, looking as if he's about to just fall asleep there.

"Hey." Lupin swatted his head.

"Yeah, yeah, heard you." Jigen sighed softly. 

"Then get up." Lupin mumbled. 

Jigen laid there for a few more seconds before slowly getting up, kissing Lupin softly before pulling his soft cock from Lupin, causing them to wince slightly. 

"... Sorry I ruined your suit," Jigen says, "I'll pay for the dry cleaning or something."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Lupin cackled, a bit weakly, "We could buy ten new ones with the loot, we are throwing these away."

Jigen hummed, "I'm gonna go get us something to clean up." He stood up slowly and went to the bathroom.

Lupin heard the water running for a moment before Jigen reemerged again, towel in hand and trotted over to a mostly conscious Lupin.

Helping Lupin get his jacket and shirt off before pulling off his tie and shrugging out of his own shirt, throwing them to where the other discarded clothes are and wiping the cum off both of them.

"... Hey," Lupin started, when they're mostly clean and in the bedroom cuddled up against each other, "What's actually bothering you?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't try and play dumb with me," Lupin frowned, "I know you, and you're a lot more forward this time."

Jigen traced his fingers on the marks on Lupin's neck, "... I guess I'm just feeling a bit possessive."

"You know my feelings for you will never change, right?" Lupin says.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that seeing you with that asshole really rubbed me the wrong way." Jigen admitted, "I don't know how to explain it, it's just... I don't know."

Lupin kissed him, sweet and soft, "I love you, Jigen," He says the most sincere look in his eyes, "Okay?"

"Okay." Jigen answered and said just as sincerely, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I want more top jigen so here you go, also im sorry if the lupin/jigen dialogue is too corny???? It just happened alright I didn't mean to


End file.
